Sway
by LoriDeux
Summary: "Beck?" she calls out, and her voice sounds so heavy and muted that he knows she's seconds from falling asleep. / "Yeah?" / "Next time I get to tie you up."


**So, I tried to be good and then Bria happened.**

**Carry on. **

-.-.-.-.-

He's dreaming.

It's the only plausible explanation his wired mind can conceive in order to, somehow, _kind of,_ understand the scene that's unfolding in front of him.

He clenches his jaw and grinds his teeth together in a way that turns painful when she's swirled across the dance floor before being pulled back into her partner's embrace, finishing the step by being swayed into a dip and arching her back at an almost impossible angle as he mock-traces his fingertips down the curve of her breast, but Beck can swear that the fucker actually _touched_ her exposed skin.

She straightens up and a firm arm wraps around her waist, pulling her back against the male's chest as she slides down its length until she's resting on her knees in front of him.

And then Ryder _fucking_ Daniels looks up into the crowd for the first time since the routine began, singling his declared rival out only to stare him straight in the eye and send him that fucking arrogant smirk that make's Beck want to let go of his infamous composure and punch him to a pulp.

It only lasts a second, and then the bastard lifts _his_ girlfriend in the air; spinning her before he settles her down on his shoulder and she leans down to firmly grasp his face with her elegant fingers, inching her mouth closer to his and angling their faces in a way that simulates a kiss.

Beck's hands form into fists, tightening their hold on the defenseless black and blue program that had the unfortunate luck of being handed to him. Still, he refuses to look away; watching what seemed to be an endless routine through slanted eyes and releasing an involuntary sigh of relief when she separates from Ryder and moves on her own; completing an intricate set of turns and sways as her arms lift above her head and her legs straighten out beside her, highlighting her toned and fit physique.

A sort of twisted fascination washes over him.

Regardless of how much he fucking hates what's happening, he can't help but be _enthralled_ by her dancing; her whole persona radiating an intoxicating mix of sensuality and natural fluidity that makes his mouth dry and his pulse quicken as he feels the first pulls of a _different_ kind of heat settle in his groin.

But then Ryder's back; moving along her body in way that seems anything but platonic. In fact, Beck can feel the back of his neck tense to a point in which he's momentarily afraid it might snap as he catches every possessive gesture that the asshole makes, and the way he holds onto her much tighter and longer than necessary.

Another sway of her hips and he swears he sees fire.

His concentration is momentarily broken when he feels a light pull at his arm. He immediately shrugs it off, detesting the sensation of _anyone_ touching him at the moment, and turns to glare at Tori's wide eyes and worried expression. She opens her mouth to try and comfort him, but he has absolutely no patience left to hear any explanations at the moment; especially not from her.

"Don't," he warns her, and his tone is deep and dark enough for her to get the message and quiet down.

A deafening applause breaks through the room, signalizing the end of their number. Beck feels a growl claw at the strings of his throat as he watches Jade wrap her arms around Ryder in a brief congratulatory and ecstatic embrace, a wide and proud smile planted firmly on her lips as the announcer declared them as the winners.

She catches his gaze then, and her smile falters as she reads the pure resentment that obvious on his face.

-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, they're back in his RV.

He's sitting on his makeshift sofa with his gaze set intently on the commercial for auto loans currently playing on his small television and doing everything possible in his power to avoid speaking to her. His hands are clasped together on his lap and he's chewing down on a pen-top to release some of his pent-up feelings.

She, on the other hand, is lying against the mountain of soft pillows on his bed, most of which she'd brought over from her own room. She's still wearing the same white and red dress she'd danced in, leaving her long legs, back, and midriff exposed and tempting as she watches him from her resting place. Her trophy lays carelessly discarded on a box besides his door.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

He remains silent, still refusing to budge.

"Beck," she insists, and her voice turns stern as she waits for him to speak. "You can't ignore me just because you're pissed off."

Finally breaking, he turns his head sideways to stare at her and swipes his tongue over his teeth before answering. "I'm sorry; does my opinion actually matter now? I wasn't sure about that since you didn't bother to tell me you were dancing with that asshole until right before you went onstage."

A flash of guilt crosses her features, but she's quick to hide them under her legendary temper. "Look, I didn't have a choice. It was either dance with him in the competition or Ms. Sofia said she was going to fail me. I would have told you sooner if I hadn't known you would react this way."

"Don't you pull that on me; we both know you would've have thrown a fit if I'd done the same thing and gave you that excuse," he scoffs, rolling his eyes at her.

"Whatever," she dismisses him, waving her hand in front of her. "When you did a good job on your plays with other people I was happy for you and told you as much. I think I deserve the common courtesy."

Oh, no way was she twisting this to make it his fault somehow. It'd be a cold day in Hell before he let her guilt trip him for being mad at her basically going behind his back with another guy. "This is different and you know it," he accuses her, tightening his hold on the arm rest until his digits turn white with exertion. "Daniels has had it in for you since Freshman Year and you gave him the perfect opportunity to have his hands all over you!"

"Oh, really?" she questions him, widening her eyes and throwing her head back as a fire lights in her. "You want to talk to me about that? What about every fucking time you've performed with Vega, huh? What about all the times I had to see her ogling you during rehearsals?"

"That's not the same!" he protests, feeling the familiar ache return to his skull as their repetitive argument surfaces once again.

"That's exactly the same!"

"Tori's my friend; _our_ friend!"

"That doesn't mean you didn't want to get in her pants."

"Oh, God," he groans in frustration, pinching the crook of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "How many times do I have to apologize and tell you that it didn't mean anything?"

"Yeah, well, me dancing with Ryder didn't mean anything either," she retorts coldly, but then she gives him this look and stares at him for a moment, and when she speaks again her voice is softer and breathy; oddly understanding. "But it sure as Hell hurt you, didn't it?"

Beck turns his head away then, closing his eyes and refusing to accept the undeniable truth in her words. Expressing his emotions has never been his strongest fort and he had this irritating tendency to say things he didn't mean when his usually stoic control over them was threatened; the girl in front of him being the usual recipient of that blunt edge of his personality.

He'd hurt her enough over the past few months to know by now that it was better to keep his mouth shut at times.

But then he feels this weight shift onto him, and when he opens his eyes he finds her settling down comfortably on his lap and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. His arms instantly lift themselves to secure her body to his, and Jade presses a soft kiss against the edge of his lips, frowning when he tenses under the contact. Still, a dangerous glint sparkles in her eyes.

Lifting herself up, she shifts around until her legs are resting on either side of him. Cradling his face in her hands, she latches her lips onto his at the same time that she pushes her voluptuous body against his own. When he still doesn't respond, she nibbles on his lower lip before biting down on it hard, causing him to groan in pain and giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, licking at his own in the same slow manner that she knew drove him insane.

His hands clamped around her upper arms so tightly that he knows they'll bruise her sensitive skin for days, but he can't bring himself to soften his grip. Her wandering hands drop to his waist in search for the hem of his gray shirt, wasting no time in yanking it over his head and exposing his tanned skin and athletic build. Jade uses her fingernails to scratch at the dips and curves of his abdominal muscles, eliciting shivers down his spine and following the light trail of hair on the base of his lower stomach upwards towards his chest, smirking until her fingers land on the gold ring that hangs from the leather chain around his neck.

She raises her blue eyes to meet his, but they're full of an uncharacteristic innocence that he doesn't want to face right now.

So he lifts his hand to the base of her neck, hating the fact that her silky hair was pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head, and pulls her face towards his, attacking her mouth with a hungry and angry kiss that leaves her breathless. He returns her previous gesture and sucks on her lower lip until she lets out a soft whine of complaint. Beck runs his tongue over her abused lip, in an effort to soothe it, as she tugs at his hair; a tall-tell sign that she was more than turned on.

And then he thrusts his groin against her core, relishing in the way her breaths turn into breathy gasps and knowing he had the upper hand in their little game.

Of course, Jade West should never be underestimated.

Taking him completely by surprise, she breaks their kiss and stands up from his lap. He figures he must have had some sort of confused expression plastered on his face because she arches an eyebrow at him before dropping to her knees. Placing a hand on each of his legs, she gives them a squeeze to indicate that she needs him to open them. Quickly straightening up and shifting in his seat, Beck spreads his legs to allow her body the space she needs to settle herself comfortably.

Her hands reach up for his belt, scrunching her nose in concentration as she struggles with the latch to get it undone. Finally, it opens, and Beck has to hold his breath to stop himself from pouncing on her when she slides her hand into his pants and boxers, trailing her nails down the expanse of his hardened cock before tightening her hold on it and pulling it over the material of his clothing.

Forming her fingers into an O, she wraps them around his over-sensitized member and pumps him in her hand, determined to get a genuine reaction from him. Lifting her gaze to meet his, he knows that all she sees staring back at her are darkened eyes, a stiff jaw and a defiant expression on his face.

So she purses her lips before lowering her head and poking out her tongue to probe at the swollen head, an undeniable sense of victory and feminine sensuality rushing through her body as she _finally_ hears a groan escape his throat before he grabs onto her head, prompting her to continue her ministrations.

Widening her jaw open, she allows his length to slip into her mouth as much as possible before she closes her lips over him, grazing her teeth against the skin at the top of his dick while her tongue caresses the bottom of it; breathing through her nose as she settles into a bobbing motion.

Beck drops his head back, closing his eyes as the pure bliss of her actions shoots up his groin and through his body like pulsing shots of adrenaline; spreading liquid heat anywhere they reached. His eyes snap open when he feels her begin humming around him, the vibrations resonating through him. When he looks down, her eyes are raised to meet his, and he can see the arrogant confidence that shines in them.

She knows what she's doing.

A memory of the first time she'd done this for him flashes through his mind, and he can't help but compare the differences between then and now. Where she'd been shy and reserved then, curious more than anything, she was determined now; every swipe of her tongue and suck of her lips was practiced and perfected to hit the pleasure points that ultimately rendered him useless in her hands.

And he knew that made her feel empowered.

Squeezing her shoulder, he signals for her to stop and carefully slips out of her mouth when he feels his muscles tighten as a warning that he's close. Then she, being the little _minx_ that she was, decided to smile at him while she traced her tongue over her lips and closed her eyes in pleasure; the physical manifestation of his deepest fantasies.

What happened after had been inevitable, really.

Beck stands up, lifting her off the floor and she'd instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and met his mouth for a kiss as he drops her onto his desk, using his arm to push away the stray papers and pens until they all lay in a clutter on his floor. Bunching the skirt of her dress higher on her hips, he began gyrating and bucking against her, smirking when a moan fell from her lips and into his mouth before she could catch it. The pressure of the rocking motions against her clit had her gasping and panting.

"Not yet," he murmured against her lips when she made to grab for his dick, stopping her.

"Beck," she whined, but he kisses her again to stop any further complaints, and then slips his hand between them.

A sense of unadultered pride fills Beck's chest as he hears the shuddering breath that escapes his temperamental girlfriend when he rubs his thumb over her clit and through the damp and soft material of her underwear. He plays with her for a few seconds, enjoying the way her hold tightens around his neck when he begins a circling pattern against her entrance until she's swollen and aching for him.

"Show me what you want, Jade," he whispers against her ear, nibbling on the lobe and smirking when he feels her shudder around him.

In an unexpected move, her hand drops between them, grabbing onto his and intertwining their fingers together before sliding them inside her underwear. Beck smiles at her boldness, scolding himself for forgetting she was full of surprises and hardly ever did what anyone thought she would. When he slides two fingers inside of her, she loosens her hand from his and brings it back up to his shoulder, digging her nails into the skin until he can feel the crescent moon-shaped dents forming. She drops her head back and arches her spine when he curls his fingers inside her, and he can feel her heels dig into his lower back to pull him closer.

"Patience," he chuckles when she starts grinding against his hand, dropping his mouth to her neck and trailing open-mouthed kisses down the expanse of her throat.

"I'm going to hurt you," she threatens, but her retort loses its force because her voice is breathy and she has to stifle a moan halfway through her sentence.

"Not right now, you're not."

He slips his fingers out of her then, taking a step away from her to allow his pants and boxers to fall to his knees, but still not taking them completely off before he steps back in between her thighs, pulling her panties down her legs and laughing when she lifts her hips in an ungraceful gesture to aid him. "Shut up," she scolds him, but then she seems to realize how awkward she must look, so she laughs too.

Positioning himself against her heat, he feels a burning kind of pleasure wash over him when he hears the short and panting breaths that escape her dulcet lips as he plunges inside of her. Groaning against her shoulder, he stays still for a moment to allow her body the chance to grow accustomed to his, and then he sets to action.

Slowly, sliding almost completely out of her, he feels her relax under his hands before he slams back into her; hard and unyielding. A soft yelp and he grabs onto her face, crushing his lips against hers and licking his way around her mouth as his hips continued to move, shoving her closer to the brink.

Beck places a hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to him and towards the edge of the desk, forcing Jade to brace herself against the wall and hike a leg around his waist to push up her pelvis and accommodate the new angle. It all turns into hands and teeth, touching and biting, forceful and demanding, and Beck let out a low growl when she released a deep breath and he felt her inner muscles tighten around him.

Slowing his movements, he snakes an arm around her waist to tug her upright into a straddling positing, angling her a little higher so he could push into her from underneath. The position makes it so that every time he rams into her, his stomach rubs against her clit, and it allows him to hit _that_ spot with expert precision. Her panting turned louder, erratic; resembling purrs more than anything, and giving him every indication that she was close.

So he stops.

Tearing himself away from her, Beck watches every confused and frustrated expression that crosses her face and darkened eyes as he moves away. He watches as her feet touch the floor and her stance wavers on weak knees, and he allows a cocky smirk to form on her lips when he notices her trying to discreetly rub her thighs together, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure he'd created. He can see the outline of her nipples against the thin material of her dress, and because he knows her body like the back of his hand, he'd be willing to gamble his entire life away that the texture against her skin is killing her.

"You know," he starts, lifting an eyebrow at her when she sends him an icy glare. "I'm sort of tempted to leave you this way."

"What?" she scoffs, but he can hear the slight panic under her indignation.

"Frustrated and unfinished; aching all over and needy," he clarifies, watching the blush deepen on her pretty cheeks. "Maybe next time you'd remember there's two of us in this relationship before you make any decisions."

He turns around, making a show of pulling his pants up and redoing his belt. He hides the smile that breaks through his lips when he hears her low moan of complaint, and he knows she thinks that this is him executing some sort of cruel punishment on her for her dancing stint. He's tempted to go through with the threat, just to see how far he could push her and if she would really beg for it, but decides against it for the night.

"Undress," he demands without turning back to face her.

Shocked, she widens her eyes as confusion courses through her aggravated body. "What?"

Finally returning his stare to her, he repeats himself in a voice filled with raw dominance.

"Drop the dress."

Reaching behind her to unclasp the top of her dress with shaky and unstable fingers, he watches in fascination as she undoes the knot in her back that held the whole outfit together, allowing the silky material to pool at her feet before she gingerly stepped out of it, effectively leaving his girlfriend in nothing except the matching gold ring that hanged from her neck.

"Turn around and bend over the desk," he instructs her, watching the doubt flutter across her face.

"Beck," she stutters, perplexed and unprepared for his sudden change in demeanor.

"Now, Jade."

She nods then, turning around to do as she was told. To anybody else, it would look like he was pushing her around, but he knew better. Beck knew just how much she liked being submitted to his control at times; how him holding onto her a little too tight or pulling at her hair with just the right force could lift her to the wonderful point between pleasure and pain that was so hard to balance.

"Spread your legs."

He walks towards her, stopping an inch away from her to zip down his pants and get rid of all his clothing. She grips her hands on the desk when he grabs ahold of her hips, squeezing them until he's sure his fingertips will be there the next morning. Leaning forward, he trails a path of open-mouthed kisses down her spine before grabbing onto his dick and pressing into her once again.

They both hiss at the contact, and Beck grunts against her ear as the new position serves to pull him in deeper and tighter than he was before. Jade moans as the hard and hot length establishes a pattern of quick and hard thrusts, panting as his pronounced hipbones slap against her rear with every move. Lifting a hand to her head, Beck carefully pulls at the rubber band that had been keeping her silky hair from his fingers all evening. When it cascades in waves down her back, he wraps his hand around the tresses and yanks on it, causing spams to shoot through her body and vibrating against his dick.

"Fuck," he mutters out, increasing his speed as he feels himself bordering on the brink of fulfillment.

"God, I love you," she moans out, and his hands reach beneath her to play with her breasts. He cups them in his grasps before spreading his fingers to let her nipples slip through, closing his digits between the hardened pebbles and pulling at them until she cries out in pleasure.

He slides a hand down her stomach then, instantly finding her clit and rubbing his fingers roughly against it. One of her feet lifts off the ground when she curls her toes and arches her back even further, her breaths sounding like anything but that. Soon, the combined sensations are too much for her and he feels as her body comes undone around his.

Contrary to popular belief, she isn't a screamer and thank fuck for that.

He'd always found something disconcerting about the locker room stories told in which the guy would boast about how loud their partner had screamed when she'd finished, as if that somehow defined their skill and virility.

No. Beck didn't like screaming, he loved the other noises instead. He loved the satisfaction of hearing a breathy moan escape Jade's lips when he touched a pleasure point. He ached to hear the way her breathing turned into pants and gasps as he plunged himself into her and her composure was complete stripped from her. He loved the groans that would escape her lips when he bit down on her lip or neck or thigh. And he especially loved hearing the dulcet purr that rumbled in her throat every time she came; regardless of whether it was rough and hard or soft and slow.

God, he _loved_ that purr.

Giving her a moment to relish in her climax, he stills as he allows the waves of spasms to wash over him before continuing his thrusts into her quivering body. Two, three rams later and he finally lets his orgasm take over, releasing himself inside her body and being grateful once again that she was on the pill and so his slip ups when it came to condoms wouldn't have life-altering consequences. He rests his forehead against her shoulder, panting in her ear and leaning forward to press a lazy kiss against his lips.

After a few minutes of resting that way, Beck is finally able to regain the strength he needs to slip out of her, straightening up and lifting her body into his arms so he can carry her the ten steps away that his bed is. She moans in unfiltered pleasure when her body lands on the pillows, a stark contrast between the bluntness of the desk, and closes her eyes as leisurely stretches out her arms and legs before releasing an exhausted sigh.

He takes his place on the miniscule bed then, pulling the thin blue sheet folded at the edge of the bed over their bodies to combat the chill that will eventually form around them. Jade instantly presses her body against him, cuddling into his heat and embrace before she lays her cheek on his shoulder and nuzzles her nose against his neck, sighing in contentment.

He gives her body a squeeze, not even bothering to hide his shock when he hears her whisper, "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"It's okay, and I'm sorry, too," he answers, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in reassurance. "I really am proud of you for winning; you were excellent."

"Thank you," she answers gracefully, closing her eyes and dropping one of her hands to his abdominal muscles to lazily trace the patterns on his stomach and tangle her fingernails on the soft hair she found there.

He relaxes under her touch, closing his eyes and allowing her to will away his worries and concerns, simply relishing in the afterglow of sex with the girl he loves.

"Beck?" she calls out, and her voice sounds so heavy and muted that he knows she's seconds from falling asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Next time I get to tie you up," she murmurs, before happily dozing off.

Beck doesn't know what to say to that, and it's not like it would do any good since she's already asleep. So, he does the only thing he can.

He laughs quietly to not disturb her sleep.

And then he follows suits, tightening his hold on her before succumbing to the dream realm.

-.-.-.-.-

**PSA moment: People, please do not have unprotected sex. Even if a girl is on the pill, the guy should still wear a condom. No type of contraceptive is 100% fail-proof. **

**Now that that's over and done with: this oneshot is for Kendra who wanted Ryder, Bria who wanted sex, and me, who is still fangirling over the dance competition I just attended with my friend.**

**Seriously: salsa dancing is amazing. **

**Anyways, I've noticed that the more I update, the less you guys review, which is odd. So. I'd very much appreciate it if you leave your feedback and tell me what you think.**

**The more you review, the more I update. **

**-Lori**


End file.
